French Patent No. FR 2,665,131 and German Patent No. DE 25 12 966 are each directed to known cable transportation systems.
A bearing assembly of this type of cable transportation system requires constant maintenance for the pulley to rotate smoothly, and lubrication to prevent the bearing assembly from seizing. Even with thorough care and maintenance, however, the bearing assembly may accidentally seize, thus resulting in stoppage of the entire cable transportation system. Particularly when used for passenger transport, stoppage of the system calls for emergency rescue procedures to disembark the passengers, which in some cases is extremely slow, painstaking work requiring the use of special equipment.